ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Return to the Spider-Verse
is an American CGI-animated action-adventure superhero film based on by and serving as a sequel to , being directed by Bob Persichetti, and . It is produced by , Marvel Animation and Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Columbia Pictures, being released on July TBDth, 2021. Plot Summary Set several months after the events of Into the Spider-Verse, Gwen Stacy finds out that Morlun plans to conquer the Spider-Verse by planning to launch a powerful weapon that allows him to turn the Spider-Verse into a great empire and turning the Spiders into his own TBD. With the help of Prime Peter and Miles, but without the rest of the Spider-Squad, Gwen has to count with new members and to join forces with them to stop Morlun's plans and restore the Spider-Verse its normality. Full plot Voice cast *Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman, an alternate version of Gwen who was bitten by a radioactive spider instead of Peter and TBD. * as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, the Prime version of Spider-Man who continues his quest to save the Spider-Verse by joining TBD as he slowly restarts his relationship with his ex-wife MJ. * as Miles Morales/Spider-Man, an African American teenager who became the Spider-Man of his dimension after his dimension's Peter died and TBD. *Oscar Isaac as Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099, a Hispanic American vigilante hailing from the future who helps TBD. ** as Lyla, Miguel's AI assistant who TBD. * as Hobart Brown/Spider-Punk, an African American foul-mouthed teenager who becomes an anarchist after being bitten by a spider affected by toxic waste and TBD. *Emily Blunt as Mary Jane Watson/The Supreme Spider, a darker version of MJ who became a violent and insane vigilante and barely caring about the safety of the TBD. *Miranda Cosgrove as Harriet Parker/Mecha-Spider, Peter and Gwen's daughter in an alternate dimension where Gwen didn't die and continues her father's legacy by becoming a TBD. *Emma Watson as May Reilly/Lady Spider, a young woman who after being TBD. *Johnny Depp as Morlun, an interdimensional being who has achieved to TBD. *Anna Camp as Avery Chance/Syren, a syren-inspired vilainess in the Prime dimension who has alligned TBD. *John Michael Higgins as President Norman Osborn, the President of the United States in Hobart's dimension who develops a TBD. * as Kron Stone/Venom 2099, Miguel's older half-brother who gains a symbiote that turns him into a vicious monster who is out to destroy him and TBD. *Charlie Day as Harry Osborn/Blood Goblin, the Harry Osborn of Harriet's dimension who became thirsty for killing Peter after he was partially responsible for his father's death, using a special armor to TBD. *TBD as TBD, TBD *Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane Watson, Peter's ex-wife in the Prime dimension who Peter tries to keep safe, eventually ending up to restart their relationship. *Jeff Goldblum as J. Jonah Jameson, the retired editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle in the Prime dimension who still continues his rants about Spider-Man by using an online podcast. *Tom Hanks as Capt. George Stacy, Gwen's father who appears to TBD. *Lucy Liu as Det. Yuri Watanabe, a police detective who alligns with the Spiders to TBD. * Soundtrack Release Critical reception Transcript Quotes *'Spider-Man:' Guys, we got a problem... *'Gwen:' What kind? *'Spider-Man:' The villain we are about to fight... can control minds... *'Miles:' Wow... * ---- *'Harriet:' Hello there, father. *'Peter:' Father?! Listen, miss, I'm divorced and I'm sure I have no kids. Well, save for that time I don't want to talk about. *'Harriet:' Lemme explain. I'm your daughter in a future where Gwen is alive and... she's my mother. *'Gwen:' (gasps) Me... and Peter? * * Trivia Category:Films Category:American films Category:2020 films Category:American animated films Category:CGI-animated Category:Sony Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:Spider-Man Category:PG Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas